The Voice (season 1)
The Voice is an American reality talent show hosted on the site Tengaged, where the winner receives a gift and a recording contract with Tengaged. Four experienced coaches hosted the show, including X-Idol creator Dylan and BigBruv's Big Brother host Ashley, along with two other experienced coaches, Eddie and Rose, who replaced X Factor UK host Daniel on just a day before Blind Auditions began. Each team of singers are mentored and developed by their coach. In the second stage, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other, with the coach choosing which team member to advance. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in live broadcasts. The television audience helps to decide who advances. When one remains for each coach, the four contestants compete against each other in the finale. The first season premiered on January 1, 2013. With auditions being filled in the space of under twenty-four hours, the series was proved to be a hit with Tengaged. Auditions Contestant auditions were held in seven popular cities across the United States during the first week of January: Chicago, Houston, Los Angeles, Niagara Falls, Tampa, Cleveland and Atlanta. Coaches Ashley (BigBruv).jpg|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/BigBruv|linktext=Team Ashley Dylan (Janelle_Pierzina).jpg|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Janelle_Pierzina|linktext=Team Dylan Eddie (49288).jpg|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/49288|linktext=Team Eddie Rose (IceIceBaby).jpg|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/IceIceBaby|linktext=Team Rose Ashley and Dylan were the first two coaches to sign on for the Voice. Ashley signed on to be a permanent coach, whilst Dylan signed a two-season contract. Daniel was confirmed to be the third official coach. Although Eddie was originally going to be a host, it was announced that he would be the fourth and final coach. Eddie signed a contract stating he would be a permanent coach on the show. On December 31, 2012, Daniel was fired from the panel due to loss of connection with the other panelists. He was replaced by Rose, who was originally a contestant on the show. Episodes Blind Auditions The first step in the game is 'Blind Auditions'. This is where the four coaches are able to turn round during auditions if they like what they hear. If they don't, they don't turn round. In the event that more than one coach turns round, the act will choose out of those who turned round who they would most want to work with. Chart: http://bit.ly/UeqkRV Callbacks In the event that a coach hasn't got the substantial amount of acts in their team by the end of Blind Auditions, eliminated contestants will return to sing again for a second chance at making the Battle phase. Battle Rounds In the Battle Rounds (or 'Battle phase'), each coach chooses two of their acts to battle it out. After each performance, their respective coach chooses one to eliminate and one to take through to the finals. At the end of the Battle Rounds, 16 remain. Chart: http://bit.ly/13g60W0 Wildcards Before the first live show, the coaches will be able to choose one person they eliminated in the 'Battle Rounds' to return as the fifth act in their team, bringing the total finalists to 20. Live shows Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Eliminated : – Eliminated at the Battle Rounds Live show details Chart: http://bit.ly/SIOveO Week 1 (8-11 January) *Theme: First Impressions Week 2 (12-18 January) *Theme: Love & heartbreak (Team Ashley), Guilty Pleasures (Team Dylan) Week 3 (18-22 January) *Theme: Make Me Dance (Team Eddie), Wild Ones (Team Rose) Week 4 (27-31 January) *Theme: Coach's choice & Get Me To The Finals *Theme: Audition Song, Celebrity duets, Winners single Category:The Voice